


pocket-size menace

by lantaniel (rosysea)



Category: Rigel Black Series - murkybluematter
Genre: Art, Gen, Humor, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosysea/pseuds/lantaniel
Summary: Archie is 1 (one) determined boy
Relationships: Arcturus "Archie" Black & Severus Snape
Comments: 33
Kudos: 151
Collections: Rigel Black Exchange Round 2





	pocket-size menace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DistractedDaydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDaydreamer/gifts).



AU where Archie went to Hogwarts and he wants the advanced potion classes (for Harry) so he spends the whole time stalking Snape


End file.
